


Knee-Jerk action

by JohnnyAndSherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Johnlock Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAndSherlolly/pseuds/JohnnyAndSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's my very first smutfic and the first fanfic I've published. Feel free to tell me about mistakes and to comment. English isn't my first language, so please excuse the easy language and the mistakes [and the title, I just dunno]</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knee-Jerk action

**Author's Note:**

> That's my very first smutfic and the first fanfic I've published. Feel free to tell me about mistakes and to comment. English isn't my first language, so please excuse the easy language and the mistakes [and the title, I just dunno]
> 
> Enjoy.

John heard the door fly open. A loud 'woooh I'm home honeey' followed it. God, John was glad that Mrs. Hudson went away for a whole week for holidays. Before she left she asked the men to not destroy the flats while she was away. She was joking and that's why John would feel even more guilty if something would happen to the two flats

Sherlock was walking up the stairs. Well, actually he was falling up the stairs. 'Jooohn!', he mumbled as he entered the sitting room. John looked at him while he sat on the sofa. Sherlock smiled. 'What happened to you? I've never seen you smile so bloody much!', John asked laughing.

'You know what, John?', Sherlock went to the sofa. 'I really like you! And, oh god, I like being drunk!' He laughed and sat next to John. John followed Sherlock with his gaze. The men smiled. John was looking at him and Sherlock looked at the wall to their opposite site. His eyes were empty. His breathing was uneven.

'Are you sure that you're only drunk?' John was worried about Sherlock. The drugs had destroyed him and it had taken a lot of time to build him a new, better life. Only now Sherlock realized he was shaking. He looked at John who stopped smiling. A smirk appeared on Sherlocks lips. 'I swear that I have not taken any kind of drugs - except from the alcohol' He paused and looked at Johns lips and up to his eyes again. 'I could never disappoint you.' His hand moved to Johns knee. 'You know, that's the last thing I'd want to do'. The hand moved up. 'Because you're my best friend'. It went even higher. John shivered and swallowed hard. His head flew back and he had to concentrate to not let himself go and moan. He looked back at Sherlock who was very close to his face now. 'You don't know how bloody much I..', Sherlock sighed and his hand finally reached Johns crotch. Johns fingers buried themselves in the sofa and he let out a moan he tried to suppress way too long. The sound of Johns moaning made Sherlock shiver. 'You don't know how bloody much I love you, John'

John shrunk. He looked away. The beating of his heart was very fast now, but everything seemed to be in slow-motion. His gaze wandered back to Sherlock who was still touching his dick. Before John was even able to say a word Sherlocks mouth crushed on his. 'You don't know for how long I've wanted this', he moaned against Johns mouth and John felt this incredible, overwhelming feeling in his gut and his cock twisted. 'Oh, Sherlock' They broke the kiss

Sherlock smiled as he stood up to lead John to Sherlocks bedroom, but John pulled him at his wrist. The smirk on Johns lips made Sherlocks half-hard cock turn into a boner. A very hard boner. Johns face was right in front of Sherlocks dick. Slowly he let his hand wander up Sherlocks leg and touch Sherlocks erection through the fabric. Desire. Lust. Love.

John opened Sherlocks trousers and pushed them and the pants down so Sherlock could slip out of them. His erection sprung free. Without giving it a second though John took his penis in one hand and began to move his hands. 'Oh, Jesus Christ, John!!', Sherlocks head flew back and he bit his bottom lip.

John smirked at the sound and took Sherlocks dick into his mouth. It was phenomenal. His cute mouth was wrapping around Sherlocks glorious penis. The friction. The amount of his tongue. It was perfect.

Sherlocks hands were in Johns hair and he began to strengthen his grip. Before Sherlock was able to come John pulled away. Sherlock sighed in frustration and anger rose in his body. 'Why the fuck did you stop, you fucking git?', He shouted frustrated. It only made Johns smirk even more.

Sherlock started to open Johns trousers now. 'If you won't let me come in the sweet mouth of yours...then I'm gonna fuck you up in your sexy arse!'

Panic raised in Johns body and he stood up only to be pushed back into the sofa by Sherlock. The trousers were open and Sherlock pushed them down to Johns ankles. He knelt in front of John and stared at Johns erection. 'I love you', he said to John again. 'I really fucking love you!' John shivered and got goosebumps.

Finally Sherlock managed to push down Johns pants, as well. His long pale fingers went up over Johns legs, thighs, his amazing and surprisingly big erection, his stomach, his breast, neck, jaw and into his hair. 'Did you hear? I love you, John! I fucking love you!', His voice was sharp and loud. John closed his eyes. He felt that Sherlocks erected penis was pressed against his leg.

Sherlock pulled him down for a kiss and he felt how Sherlocks cock grew even harder. 'Oh, fuck. Sherlock'

His eyes were shut when they broke the kiss and he didn't open them for a few seconds until he finally replied. 'God.. Oh, god, Sherlock. I love you, too', he whispered. 'I love you. I love you more than anything!'

Finally. They finally said what they felt. Or was it the alcohol that made Sherlock say things to bring other people to do thing he wants? John didn't know and he didn't even care.

Sherlock stood up and opened his button-down shirt. The sexy, purple shirt of sex and seduction. At the same time John got out of his pullover and his black button-down shirt. They were naked. Completely naked. John watched Sherlock as he got a condom and a tube of glide gel out of the drawer under the table. The arousal made his cock leak. Some pre-cum was at the tip of his penis and Sherlock knelt to lick it of. Right after it Sherlock pulled on the condom. Johns eyes fell shut.

The lube was cold as it dropped on Sherlocks finger. He pushed Johns legs apart and placed them on his shoulders before he gently pushed one finger at the entrance of Johns arse. 'Oh, god', John breathed out. The sound of his voice made Sherlock shiver. He pushed in his first finger. It was very fast and with out a warning. 'FUCK, SHERLOCK!!'

Sherlock wasn't sure if it was out of pain or pleasure. Johns face said pain, but his voice screamed pleasure. He didn't stop until his whole finger was inside of Johns requiring body. He added a second finger and John moaned. This time it was definitely out of pain, but it turned into pleasure after a few seconds.

'Are you finally going to fuck me or will you just keep teasing me, git?', John hissed impatient. Sherlock replied with a smile and pulled out his fingers to stand up. John followed Sherlocks movement and stood up, as well. They stood so close that they breathed in each others breath. Their cocks were pressed against each others bodies. Johns hands were found in Sherlocks curly black hair while Sherlocks left hand was at Johns back to pull him closer. And his right hand? Well, his right hand was wrapped around their cocks.

They kissed and moaned into each other as Sherlock began to stroke their cocks against each others. After a few seconds he pushed John into the sofa. He lay down and Sherlock placed himself between Johns strong thighs after he was comfortable. 'I've been waiting for this for so long..I had to be so - damn - patient,' Between the last words he placed kissed on Johns neck. Moans of pleasure escaped Johns mouth and Sherlock finally placed his cock at Johns anus. 'Damn it, Sherlock. Just push in and fuck me, you tease.', John breathed out.

'Beg for it!', Sherlock demanded as he bit the sensitive skin at Johns neck. After John let out a deep moan he hissed 'Fuck me, Sherlock. Please!!' And with that Sherlock pushed his cock into Johns body. It was rough and fast. John screamed out in surprise.

Sherlock remained still when his cock was completely buried in John. He kissed John gently. 'How do you like that, Johnny? Oh, you're so warm.. and tight.' John pushed Sherlock out of him, just a bit to symbolize him that he wanted him to move. Yes, he wanted it. For so long. He fantasized about it. Quiet a lot to be honest. He moved his hands on Sherlocks butt to move him. And Sherlock obeyed. First he was moving slowly. He watched John and John watched him. After a minute that seemed like hours he fastened his movements and pushed into John.

Sherlock changed the angle and John moaned very loud. Ah, his prostate! Sherlock kept thrusting against Johns prostate until Johns legs began to shake. Desperately he tried to reach for his dick, but Sherlock stopped him and pressed his hands next to each side of his head. The stimulation was overwhelming. 'S- Stop! SHERLOCK! THAT'S - OH, SHIT!! - THAT'S TOO MUCH! FUCK!!'

Sherlock didn't listen to him. He kept hitting Johns prostate a few more times until John could get off Sherlocks grip and they rolled down from the sofa and onto the floor. John sat on Sherlocks cock and was shifting uncomfortably, but Sherlock held him down and grabbed his dick. John fell forward and placed his hands over Sherlocks shoulders. 'Oh my fucking god. That's-', his sentence was interrupted by his own lustful moan. The moan turned into a scream out of pain when Sherlock thrusted up and increased the pressure around his cock.

The sight was beautiful. Johns thick cock in his huge hands. Muscled arm that kept John from collapsing on Sherlocks pale body. Eyes that flew shut when John enjoyed Sherlocks movements. Even though Sherlock was under John now, he was still in control of the whole situation. He could make John come whenever he wanted to. He could tease him and make him come only by the dirty words he could say.

John placed his lips at Sherlocks neck and bit down. A sexy, deep moan followed. Johns lips hovered over the pale skin. He licked down until he was at his nipples. His red tongue stuck out once more and circled Sherlocks nipple while he rode the tall man and thrusted in the hand of his gorgeous flatmate.

Sherlock bit down a moan and John felt and saw that Sherlock was close to the edge. The thrusts became stronger and deeper and Sherlock screamed out his name several times as he continued stroking John the same rhythm as his thrusts. John licked away the sweat at Sherlocks temple. Fingers were twisted in the carpet underneath his fingers. The moans appeared unbelievably loud and the feeling of his orgasm that uncoiled in his gut was utterly overwhelming to take.

With swearing and shouting the other mans name he came hard in Sherlocks hand and his cum was all over the stomach and in the hand of the tall man.

John collapsed over Sherlock who still thrusted into Johns exhausted body. His fingernails buried into Johns back, but both of them were too distracted to care. Sherlocks body began to tense up and gripped John by his hair. They were face to face and it was offensive that John was in pain. Sherlock looked him in the eyes as he finally climaxed. The sound of lust in Sherlocks voice was spectacular. He shouted Johns name in the empty flat before everything went silent and the naked, exhausted men fell asleep. Curled up into once.


End file.
